Love me for 13 years
by parkourmaster07
Summary: Shizuo confesses to Izaya about how he really feels, Izaya accepted it but gave him only one rule. "Love me for 13 years alone " .


_**hello! umm well yeah i wrote another one that was bugging my head lately so i just want to show it to you, if you notice the plot its like the 15 years of pursuing a cute boy, well actually im kind of inspired about it so... here it is.. enjoy~ **_

Love me for thirteen years.

"I like you"

"really? Do you want to be with me so badly?"

"yes"

"fine, but I have only one rule"

"what is it?"

"I'll just give you ten years to love me"

"alright"

The first year had started, after he confessed I walked away from his sight and never dared to look back, im amazed he didn't dare question me on my one and only rule, my other suitors would be so persistent on asking why? Some of them surrendered in the first year of me ignoring them and giving them a hell of trouble to surrender, nobody even had the guts to proceed to the second year which is fine by me. now the first year had started with this blond guy, all I did was ignore whatever he says or do, ignore the small presents he gives and sometimes throwing them into the trash, I feel bad on him why don't he surrender already? Every day was torture for him I know, that I just treated him nothing like air.

The second year came and he was still there even though I rarely talk to him and ignore him most of the time, but he still never surrender, he was even more persistent giving presents and stupid flowers. I feel a bit strange with him being around even though I don't talk to him, he just smiles and enjoys the silence.

The third year came in flash and I found myself knowing more about him and started going out with him, since I just listen to everything he says I pretended to ignore it but the truth is im listening intently, I know the way he sighs as he tells me that his parents abandoned him because he was different, because he possessed a strength that no human had. I know the way he chuckles when he saw me blush, I know the smile when he said that he would protect me no matter what.

The fourth year was the year I realized that I had finally fallen for this man, that he was the only person I need in my life. The only one who could understand my twisted personality, the man who can tolerate me and accepted me. I told him what I felt and hugged my tight his face dancing with happiness as he looked at me. ive never been so happy like this before, my world brightened because of him, because he was there.

The fifth year is where we shared our first kiss, watching the fireworks from the rooftop of the tallest building in town, after the graduation we promised to still see each other. He worked as a bartender with a very nice appealing suit that made him look so handsome than before. I worked as an informant around the town and enjoyed life being with him.

The sixth year came and we started living together, I knew him even more than before. Even the small gestures he makes I know, even when he lie or feel sad. He gave me a fur trimmed jacket that I love so much and this is the year where I gave my everything to him, it was just so perfect, I could never ask for more.

The seventh year made our lives more beautiful, we went to the beach and explored other places. Knowing each other more and taking pictures for memories to remain. He was still the same as I met him, he didn't change instead he became a better man, he loved me even more and never failed to express it. He always shows me how much he loves me, how important I am in his life and my heart clenched knowing that the time would come that this will all end.

The eight year pass and he promised me that he will love me more than ten years, more than thirteen years, he promised that he would love me forever and he will do everything to prove that. He said that our hearts are perfect for each other that it will beat as one and our bodies are moulded as one. I tried not to cry two more years before this paradise would fall.

The ninth year was painful, I threw curses and pushed him away from my life. I left the house and ran ignoring the way he called for my name. I need to escape, I need to let him go.

The tenth year finally came, and I closed my eyes to accept the judgement and my fate. Remembering the previous years and wished I could spend more years with him. The blond I love didn't show anymore, but I can't blame him who would ever show I despised him. I don't want to see him cry that's why I left, I wanted to be back to that paradise we shared even in dreams.

The eleventh year came unexpectedly, I never thought I would be able to walk in the park this year, was this miracle? Why am I still here? I started thinking back and clench my fist. I need to find him, I hope he still loves me like before.

The twelve year I didn't find him, perhaps he is hiding from me I still don't get why im still here, but I didn't mind I just need to find him. So I spent the whole year finding the man I love, I clench my heart and wondered why does it feels so weird, im amazed they found a match since I spent the whole time looking for it. I thought it won't reach the time limit of my years, but they found it, now I wondered who owned this, its so strong that it beats so harshly yet relaxing, the feelings is just so overpowering and nostalgic.

The thirteenth year crashed my world, I stood in front of him as my tears starts to flow. Question starts to dwell in my mind as I looked at him. Why? Why did he do that? Why did you sacrifice for me? it pained me to end that he was the reason why I was still here, and I am the reason he isn't here. Why do these have to be like this? I wiped away the tears that were still flooding like a falls. I can feel his sigh and the memories we shared together it was the most memorable years of my life that I wish I could be with him forever but then..

"why?"

I asked but he didn't answer, a strong wind gushed and my eyes widen as I finally found the answer. There written under his name in the tomb was his answer. I smiled as I read the words being engraved on it. I slowly turned my back against the grave with a smile as I placed my hand on my beating heart, and hugged the fur trimmed jacket he gave me, he's not gone, he's always here in me always beating for me making me see another day, making me feel happy cause every beat it makes I can feel he was with me as we became one. The words on the grave must be his last words, then I shall carry those words with me forever.

_**I will love you until eternity**_

_To make things clearer , izaya had a sickness and is looking for a heart donor but he can't find a person that is compatible for being a donor (in the story) so he accepted that he won't last for ten years, when he left shizuo on the ninth year he was already weak and unstable. Shizuo knew about it from the start and pretended to go along with it. So in the tenth year he became a donor since he also already know that he is a match for izaya. _


End file.
